5 pasos
by fauxdrey
Summary: ¿Cómo consiguió Rachel que Quinn volviese a ser la que era?. Versión  muy  alternativa de lo ocurrido en The Purple Piano Project. Mucho Faberry y un poquito de Brittana. Escrito para la # 003. TABLA BÁSICA 5 SENTIDOS de spanishfemslash @ livejournal .
1. Vista

A continuación, vais a leer 5 Songfics que se corresponden con los 5 los ítems de la Tabla 5 sentidos de spanishfemslash livejournal. Han sido escritos como regalo de cumpleaños para** Jycel.** ¡Muchísimas Felicidades!. Perdonadme si me he cargado a algún personaje *_cofRachelcof_* que no me había atrevido a usar antes :/

**Nota de autor: Las frases de Rachel van siempre en Negrita. Las de Santana en cursiva. Las de Brittany y Quinn en texto corriente con aclaraciones para distinguirlas.**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh you can have it all and wrap it in the world. You can have everything.<em>  
><em>You can have love and lots of other things. To make you think.<em>  
><em>But when it all comes down to you girl. Yeah no matter what you do."<em>

**(See the Sun – The Kooks)**

* * *

><p>Tras ordenar el interior de su taquilla y cerrarla con cuidado, Rachel se dispone a acudir a clase. Está orgullosa de contar con cuatro minutos de rigurosa antelación; así podrá escoger un sitio donde la voz del profesor le llegue de forma adecuada, diáfana.<p>

Se gira y se encuentra de frente con Santana y Brittany. Se asusta. Abraza los libros contra su pecho, pegando la espalda al metal de la taquilla. Está preparada para cualquier cosa. Y no ha cerrado los ojos porque prefiere verlas venir.

— _Rachel Berry_.

— **Santana. ****Brittany.** — fuerza una sonrisa y alterna la mirada entre ambas. —** Imagino ****que ****vais ****a ****clase ****de ****Biología.**

— _No. Y tú tampoco vas._

— **Creo ****que ****ha ****habido ****una ****confusión.****Yo ****sí ****que ****ib****… ****Oh. ****Espera.** — Su rigurosa antelación se va evaporando al tiempo que su mente procesa la frase de Santana. — **¿A ****qué ****te ****refieres ****exactamente?.**

—_ A que vas a soltar esos aburridos libros y te vas a venir con nosotras porque tenemos pendiente una intervención muy urgente._

— Pensaba que íbamos a hablar de Quinn.— interrumpe Brittany bastante confundida.

— _A eso me refiero._

— ¿Entonces qué es eso de la intervención?.

—_ Es lo mismo, Britt._

_—_ Ok.

Ambas se miran durante un par de segundos y Rachel aprovecha para pronunciarse. Si hay algo que pueda ponerla más nerviosa que Santana López dándole órdenes directas, es el nombre de Quinn Fabray sacado a colación en un contexto que ella no considera (para nada) apropiado.

— **No ****entiendo ****lo ****que ****queréis ****de ****mí**—. se atreve a decir.

—_ No tenemos tiempo para lo que tú entiendas o dejes de entender, Berry. Así que escúchame bien porque no voy a repetírtelo dos veces. ¿Has visto a Quinn últimamente?. Te haré un resumen._ — Santana hace su habitual gesto chulesco con la cabeza. — _Tinte barato, piercing en la nariz, tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest, amigas gordas y sospechosamente masculinas. Un insoportable hedor a tabaco y una actitud muy propia de reformatorio femenino_.

Rachel se mantiene perpleja mientras la co-capitana de las cheerios le va describiendo a una Quinn que aún no ha visto pero que, si es encajando en esa terrible descripción, prefiere no ver.

— Tiene el pelo rosa —. especifica Brittany.

Santana coloca los brazos en jarra y asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza.

— **Pero,****¿qué queréis que haga ****yo?. ****Si ****Quinn ****necesita ****a ****alguien ****que ****le ****aconseje ****sobre ****su ****estilo, ****podéis ****llamar ****¡a ****Kurt!. ****Por ****poner ****un ****ejemplo.**

— _No intentes hacernos creer que no te importa, Rachel. Sabemos muy bien cómo la miras._

— ¿Lo sabemos?.

— _Sí, Britt. Lo sabemos. A pesar de toda esa fachada de niña santa judía, sabemos que siente algo por Quinn._

Rachel arruga la frente. No cree que nadie sepa a ciencia cierta nada sobre ella. ¿De dónde habrán sacado esa información sobre sus sentimientos hacia Quinn?. Si ni siquiera ella misma tiene las cosas claras.

— **¿Obtengo ****yo ****algo ****a ****cambio ****de ****ayudaros?.**

—_ Puedes tener a Quinn. O tener mi puño en tu cara si atreves a negarte. Tenerlo todo o no tener nada. Tú decides._

— **Está ****bien, ****está ****bien.** — Rachel suspira de una forma algo exagerada. — **Hagamos ****esa ****intervención.**

Rachel Berry acaba de dar el primer paso.

No hay vuelta atrás.


	2. Oído

_"Hear me. I'm cryin' out._  
><em>I'm ready now. Turn my world upside down.<em>  
><em>Find me. I'm lost inside the crowd.<em>  
><em>It's getting loud. I need you to see,<em>  
><em>I'm screaming for you to please<em>  
><em>Hear me."<em>

**(Hear me - Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

><p>Es la cuarta vez que Santana le repite las nociones a seguir para entablar conversación con la nueva Quinn Fabray. Y le está dando tantas vueltas al asunto, que Rachel empieza a perderse en el sentido que pueda tener todo aquél enredo.<p>

— **¿No será más sencillo avisarla directamente de que tenemos que hablar con ella?.**

—_ Si quieres que te termine apagando una colilla en el ojo, adelante, Rachel. Pero nuestro objetivo es que te escuche, no que te deje tuerta._

**—¿Creéis que sería capaz?.**

—_Es una oferta muy tentadora. Yo lo haría con gusto._ — Santana se encoge de hombros y Rachel frunce el ceño y entreabre los labios, sorprendida. — _¿Por dónde íbamos?. Ah. Si viene con sus nuevas amigas, yo me encargaré de ellas._

—¿De todas? — pregunta Brittany.

_—Y de sus madres si fuera necesario._ — sonríe con sorna. — _¿Has visto a esas chicas?. Seguro que tienen la autoestima por los suelos. Todo es cuestión de pronunciar el insulto adecuado._

—**Tampoco hay que pasarse, Santana. Ellas no tienen la culpa de que…**

En ese momento, como venida de la nada, Quinn hace acto de presencia y golpea la primera taquilla abierta que ve. El estruendo provoca que Rachel se sobresalte y no pueda seguir hablando.

A continuación, lanza al suelo un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

—**El punto número cinco del reglamento escolar dice claramente que no se permite fumar dentro del recinto.**

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe el reglamento escolar? — responde Quinn de manera abrupta.

Rachel no puede creer lo que están viendo sus ojos. Las chicas tenían razón. ¿De dónde habría sacado Quinn esa ropa tan terrible?. ¿Y a qué viene esa actitud?.

—_Tienes cara de imbécil, Quinn. De eso tienes cara últimamente_ —. le espeta Santana. Y pisa fuerte la colilla del suelo.

—Eso es porque he decidido que este año quería parecerme más a ti.

Santana está a punto de tener uno de sus famosos arranques violentos, pero Brittany la toma de la mano y la hace retroceder. Rachel, por su parte, respira hondo y decide hablar de nuevo. Ella es la estrella de aquella conversación. Y Quinn la va a escuchar aunque tenga que terminar gritándole durante horas.

—**Quinn. Lo que queremos es hablar contigo sobre esa nueva actitud que tienes.**

—Os podéis ahorrar la charla. — Se cruza de brazos.

—**No creemos que seas el ejemplo adecuado que New Directions quiere transmitir a su público.**

Brittany la mira y pestañea un par de veces. No entiende ni una sílaba de lo que Rachel ha querido transmitir. Está casi segura de que aquello no forma parte del plan inicial.

—¿A qué demonios viene todo esto? — Quinn ríe de manera petulante. — ¿De verdad creéis que quiero seguir en ese coro de idiotas del que formáis parte?.

—**Eso no es lo importante, Quinn. Escúchame. Lo que queremos decir es que, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar de cualquier cosa, aquí estamos para ti.**

— No voy a volver. Olvidadme. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

—_Uy, sí, como por ejemplo sacar a pasear a los tres mastodontes que te acompañan últimamente, ¿no?_ — se pronuncia Santana.

—¿Es que estáis sordas? — replica Quinn.

**—No, Quinn, no estamos sorda. Y, ¿sabes? no hay peor sordo que quien no quiere oír. Lo que te convierte automáticamente en quién presenta más síntomas de sordera.**

Quinn sonríe con arrogancia. Hace un gesto con la mano y se gira dándoles la espalda antes de marcharse. Rachel siente que sus piernas podrían comenzar a temblar en cualquier momento. Pero la rabia le ayuda a mantener la entereza de una forma más que admirable. Aprieta los puños y se jura a sí misma (por su prometedora carrera en Broadway) que eso no va a quedar así.

El segundo no ha sido más que un paso en falso.

Pero aún es pronto para perder la esperanza.


	3. Olfato

_"I smell a long trouble_  
><em>Way over yonder way up there a mean<em>  
><em>Always in trouble. Lord, they just won't let me be<em>  
><em>Won't let me be"<em>

**(I smell trouble - Johnny Winter)**

* * *

><p>Tras aquél fallido y vergonzoso intento de conversación, Rachel decide que lo mejor será tomarse un tiempo prudencial de reflexión. Para ello, les dice a Santana y a Brittany que ella misma ideará una forma con la que conseguir sus ojetivos.<p>

Sólo necesita dos días de encierro en su habitación con la única (e inigualable) compañía de los primeros discos de estudio de Barbra Streisand. O eso cree.

Llegado el tercer día, aún no es capaz ni de decidir qué ropa ponerse. Por suerte, se ve arrastrada por una de esas casualidades que hacen historia. Y esto sucede cuando no puede evitar escuchar la ferviente discusión que se está produciendo en el interior del despacho de la entrenadora Sylvester.

—Se perfectamente que tú y tus amigas habéis estado rondando los aparcamientos. — Se oye un golpe.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Se lo vuelvo a repetir. — Reconoce la voz de Quinn, así que se queda junto a la puerta, pegando el oído.

— ¡¿Quién ha pinchado las ruedas de mi coche?. Confiesa o búscate una buena coartada. Te advierto que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y una imaginación desbordante de torturas.

—Me parece perfecto. Yo también tengo tiempo. ¿Se puede fumar aquí?.

Tras aquella frase, Sue grita un par de insultos más y Quinn vuelve a decir que ella no tiene nada que ver.

Rachel decide que su momento de oro ha llegado. Si es capaz de sacarla de aquél despacho, tendrá la excusa perfecta para mantener una conversación decente. Y, si Quinn intenta negarse, le reprochará una y otra vez el favor que le hizo.

**—¿Entrenadora Sylvester?—** Sin pensárselo dos veces, gira el pomo e irrumpe en el despacho. Traga saliva. — **Disculpe la molestia. Vengo en calidad de testigo.**

—¿Acaso es esto es un juicio?. Si esto fuese un juicio, ya estaríais en la silla eléctrica. Las dos. Fritas como esos pequeños pollos de asador —. responde Sue.

Rachel arruga la frente y, a pesar del terror que le puedan provocar aquellas palabras, sigue hablando a favor de Quinn.

—**No puede acusar a una alumna de algo que no ha hecho. Déjeme decirle.** — Suspira. — **Es imposible que Quinn estuviese en el aparcamiento cuando estaba conmigo... ensayando. En mi casa.**

Quinn la mira de reojo. Parece que vaya a decir algo, pero no pronuncia palabra alguna. Se cruza de brazos y asiente.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué sigue aquí sentada sin confesar nada de lo que ha hecho esta mañana?. Yo te lo diré. — Sue se inclina en la mesa para acercarse mucho a la cara de Quinn y grita. —¡Porque es culpable!

Y, justo cuando Rachel se queda sin palabras, Quinn decide pronunciarse.

—¿Usted está viendo a Rachel? — Hace una pausa. — ¿Reconocería que tiene que pasar parte de su tiempo con ella; ensayando una estúpida canción? — expone con seguridad. Y el tono que utiliza, suena bastante creíble. — Por el amor de dios, ¡tengo que conservar mi reputación!.

**—Si es necesario, mis padres le traerán una declaración firmada donde expliquen que, realmente, estábamos juntas esta mañana.**

—Que sean dos —. responde Sue, volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla. — Me van a servir para lo mismo. ¡Para nada! — Otro golpe en la mesa. — Pero esta vez os dejaré marchar. Me provocáis una mezcla de dolor de cabeza y pena que no me gusta. ¡Becky!. ¡Que pase la siguiente!.

El tercer paso ha sido todo un éxito.

¿Quién le iba a decir a Quinn Fabray que Rachel Berry podía ser la solución a alguno de sus problemas?.


	4. Gusto

_"If I could have just a moment of you. Would I be wanting more?_  
><em>If I could have just a taste of you. Would I be addicted?<em>  
><em>If I could have just a touch of you. Could I tear myself away?"<em>

**(Taste – Lorna Vallings)**

* * *

><p>Cuando se marchan del despacho de la entrenadora Sylvester, Rachel camina durante un rato con los ojos clavados en el suelo. No sabe exactamente con qué frase puede iniciar aquella conversación que, en su mente, suena tan perfecta.<p>

—¿Por qué has mentido? — La pregunta de Quinn le pilla desprevenida.

—**No quería que recibieras un castigo.**

—Tú ni siquiera sabes si he sido la culpable o no.

—**No me importa.**

—¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos? — Rachel se encoge de hombros y Quinn insiste, con tono molesto. — ¿Te he pedido yo que vengas a salvarme el culo?.

Aquella última frase provoca que todos y cada uno de los poros de Rachel Berry comiencen a rezumar orgullo. O habla ahora o su garganta se convertirá en un volcán y lo siguiente será escupir lava en dirección a la desagradecida de Quinn.

**—No, no me lo has pedido. Lo he hecho de forma desinteresada. ¡Pero te he librado de un problema mayor! — **Hace un aspaviento con las manos.** — ¿Tan malo es que me importes?. **

Quinn frena el paso en seco y se queda mirándola fijamente. Rachel sigue hablando, pero las palabras se le escapan a tal velocidad que ni las controla ni las entiende.

—¿Qué has dicho?

**—Que lo he hecho de forma desinteresada.**

—Eso no. Lo otro. — Quinn enarca una ceja y traga saliva. Nerviosa. **— **¿En serio te importo?.

**—¿Tú harías algo así por una persona que no te importase lo más mínimo?.**

**—**Supongo que no.

—**¿Supones?**

—Sí, supongo. **— **Se encoge de hombros.

De pronto, no hay ni rastro de aquella nueva Quinn rebelde y desagradecida. Se ha esfumado. Y todo lo que Rachel ve es aquella sonrisa dulce y aquellos ojos brillantes con los que tantas veces ha soñado en secreto.

—**Esta no es una de esas cosas que la gente supone, Quinn. Uno sabe cuando alguien le importa.**

—Pero no entiendo el por qué, Rachel. ¿Por qué te importo? **— **Se lleva una mano al cuello y se rasca muy despacio.

—**Porque, en el fondo, entiendo por lo que has pasado. Y si me pongo en tu lugar, yo necesitaría a alguien que estuviese ahí para escucharme, apoyarme y demostrarme que no estoy sola. Todos necesitamos a alguien así.**

Rachel no sabe cómo seguir. Si se le va de las manos, confesará algo que nunca ha dicho en voz alta. Y no quiere hacerlo. No puede.

Siente que acaba de vivir otro de sus éxitos, pero no está segura de que Quinn haya vuelto a ser la misma de antes. No de repente.

Quinn la mira a los ojos. Rachel esboza media sonrisa. Mueve una mano y la vuelve a colocar en el sitio donde la tenía cuando estaba quieta. Suspira. Daría cualquier cosa por poder adivinar las intenciones de Quinn.

Y comienza a hablar de nuevo.

**—No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos. Tranquila. Pero no es necesario que seas tan mezquina cuando intentamos entablar una conversación contigo. Tal y como ocurrió el otro día. **

Las palabras le salen solas. Descontroladas.Y Quinn sigue sin decir nada, mirándola de forma directa. Intimidándola. Así que ella sigue hablando y hablando sin parar.

**— Esta no eres tú, Quinn. Puedes decirme un millón de veces que te sientes a gusto. Que no necesitas a nadie.— **Resopla. Y la incertidumbre la consume por dentro. **— Pero yo no te creo.**

Quinn sonríe y comienza a acercarse a ella. Lentamente. Rachel retrocede dando pasos cortos, pero la rubia no se detiene; la toma de las manos y no desiste hasta que los labios de ambas terminan chocando en un beso. Rachel se queda inmóvil. Un golpe de calor la recorre de arriba abajo. No le salen las palabras.

El cuarto paso lo ha dado Quinn.  
>Y el mundo acaba de pararse alrededor de ambas.<p> 


	5. Tacto

_"Touch me. Touch me. I longue to live for real. _  
><em>Touch me. Touch me. I´m just as human as a human can be.<em>  
><em>Please touch me"<em>

**(Touch Me – Weeping Willows)**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Rachel llega la primera al ensayo. Toma asiento en su sitio habitual y (excepcionalmente) coloca una carpeta en la silla contigua para reservarla.<p>

Diez minutos más tarde, los integrantes de New Directions llenan la sala y el bullicio apenas le permite concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Tiene un nudo en el estómago que no la deja sentirse plenamente cómoda. Mira hacia la puerta y observa como Santana y Brittany se dirigen hacia ella, invadiendo parte de su espacio personal. Entrometidas, curiosas.

Rachel se hace la interesante, mira hacia los lados y suspira decepcionada.

Ni rastro de Quinn.

_—¿Hay novedades o ya puedo declarar que todo ha sido un desastre y empezar a torturarte públicamente? —_ pregunta Santana.

Rachel responde con media sonrisa. La picardía hace que los ojos le brillen más que de costumbre. No quiere dar detalles, pero se muere por gritar a los cuatro vientos lo sucedido. Y Santana, por supuesto, se percata.

—_No me lo puedo creer. Ha pasado algo. ¡Confiésalo!._ — la señala con el dedo. — _Confiésalo o le diré a todo el mundo que andas loca por los huesos de la nueva rebelde sin causa._

**— Ok, ok. Schhh. Baja el tono.** — otea alrededor. — **Puede ser. Puede ser que haya pasado algo. Pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos.**

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— indaga Brittany con sonrisa inocente.

Rachel frunce el ceño y alterna la vista entre ambas, dudando.

— **Bueno. Podría decirse que ha sido una victoria más que absoluta. Pero este no es el lugar más apropiado para tratar el tema. ¿Podríais esperar a la hora del almuerzo?**

En ese momento, Quinn cruza las puertas del acceso al aula y el corazón de Rachel Berry se dispara, transformando sus latidos en un sinfín de corcheas que luchan por dar un ritmo acompasado a su pecho.

Va vestida con un vestido beige estampado en pequeñas flores grises, un jersey azul abotonado en la parte de arriba y una diadema en los mismos tonos que el resto del conjunto. Su pelo vuelve a ser rubio y el nuevo corte le hace parecer más inocente, más guapa, más radiante, más Quinn.

Rachel no puede contener una amplia sonrisa. Se le escapa. Y las corcheas de su pecho se vuelven semifusas. Hace un gesto con la mano y recoge la carpeta que había dejado en la silla contigua. Mira a Quinn, se ruboriza y vuelve a sonreír sin decir nada. Ella desvía la vista hacia otro lado, pero toma asiento. Es como si hubiese sido capaz de leerle la mente. Como si se muriese de ganas por estar cerca, pero quisiera conservarlo como el secreto mejor guardado.

Llega el profesor Schuester y comienza el ensayo. Habla de la música de los años 90, pero Rachel no es capaz de concentrarse en nada más allá de las manos de Quinn, colocadas sobre sus propias rodillas a la altura del corte de su falda. Tiene las piernas cruzadas en una postura cómoda, relajada. Aunque de vez en cuando anuda los dedos y juguetea con su ligero nerviosismo.

Rachel se muere por tomarla de la mano, por tocarla de nuevo. Por cerrar los ojos y que no haya nada más allá del tacto de su piel. De sus cálidos besos y sus labios aterciopelados. De la sensación que te brinda el mundo cuando se para bajo tus pies y sólo avanzan tus emociones.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? — susurra Quinn sin mirarla de forma directa.

— **¿Yo?** — Rachel se señala. No se lo espera.

— Claro, ¿quién va a ser? — le sonríe con complicidad.

Santana se percata de sus susurros y sisea, mandándolas a callar. Tras ello ríe con su habitual gesto altanero y hace que ambas se sientan algo abochornadas. Entonces Brittany le regala un par de frases y toda su atención se desvía como por arte de magia.

A Rachel le dan ganas de agradecerle con un abrazo. Pero tiene que pretender sosiego, tranquilidad y una atención más que absoluta en las palabras de Will Schuester. Aunque no tenga ni la más remota idea de lo que esté pronunciando en ese momento.

— **No iba a hacer nada**. — responde de nuevo, retomando la conversación y mirando a Quinn de reojo.

— ¿Quieres salir al centro comercial?

**— ¿Contigo?** — Quinn asiente. Parece sorprendida.

— Claro. ¿Con quién iba a ser?

— **Vale**.

Rachel la mira a los ojos y no dice nada. Tiene miedo de que todo sea un sueño. De que Quinn se rompa cuando sus manos vuelvan a tocarla. De que la realidad le caiga encima como una fuerte tromba de agua, despertándola y ahogando todo su oxígeno. Pero no alcanza a decir nada porque Quinn la toma de la mano y la vuelve a dejar sin palabras.

Ambas sonríen. Saben que el quinto paso será compartido. Y también el sexto, el séptimo y todos los que sean necesarios para recorrer el largo camino que tienen por delante.

Y, si algo se rompe, lo arreglarán juntas.

Si cae una tromba de agua, compartirán resguardo.

Si Rachel se queda sin palabras, será porque los labios de Quinn les estén impidiendo el paso. No se aceptarán más motivos.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

><p><em>Después de lo que he tardado en publicar este último capítulo, espero no haber decepcionado mucho con el final. Gracias por leer, marcar la historia como favorita y poner alertas. Me encantaría poder seguirla, pero aún me veo bastante limitada en lo que a Faberry se refiere. Aún así, nunca diré nunca. ¡Se agradecen reviews!<em>

_Si queréis descargar las canciones utilizadas para la tabla, están en mediafire, añadiendo detrás: /?4gxxrpltdrc7ref_


End file.
